<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let go of the shame by Melime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698782">Let go of the shame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime'>Melime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ER (TV 1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim wouldn't have Kerry uncomfortable in her own skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Legaspi/Kerry Weaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let go of the shame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Português brasileiro available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698788">Abandone a vergonha</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf">Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: 6. Stand and face me, my love, and scatter the grace in your eyes. Sappho.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noticing that Kerry kept looking away, averting her eyes in embarrassment, Kim placed a hand under her chin, lifting it ever so gently. She wouldn’t have Kerry cowering, uncomfortable in her own skin. Kerry had already spent too much of her life uncomfortable with herself, afraid to face her own feelings. If Kim could give her anything, it would be the opportunity to be seen as the beautiful woman she was, to be loved as she had never been loved before, and if she could teach Kerry anything, it would be to let go of the shame imposed to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>